bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
--[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Can anyone tell me where I can find pictures of the instructions for the Dark Hunters? Not Krekka, Nidhiki, Sentrakh, The Shadowed One, or Voporak! I mean like Charger, Seeker, Ancient, and preferably Guardian!!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Complaints If you have a complaint in one of my FEW problems then please issue it here. HERE vezons spear Yes it is true Reidak snapped Vezons spear into several peices on voya nui after the fight, but if you care to read up Vezon found the spear was still functional and used its power to fuse the spear back together so then he traveled down the cord following the toa inika there was a brief fight in which jaller incinerated Vezons spear of fusion it is then that Vezon runs into the zyglak with which brutaka teleports him to daxia and it is then followed on on the story serial federation of fear. no bad feelings its just i like bionicle as im sure you do too you have a lot of sets and im glad you like the same i do please dont let this affect anything im only adding things --Jammiedodger99 16:26, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Questions Just thought I'd answer some of the questions on your userpage for the fun of it, lol. 1. That Visorak's name was Collerak and it was Sidorak's personal assistant. It may have been originally a mistake by the movie makers that Greg later made an explanation for; I'm not quite sure because I wasn't really following the story much in 2004-2005. 2. Sure, but they wouldn't be destined to wear it. It's apparently only Toa who get the job. 3. There seems to be a lot of weapon confusion this year; they probably thought the set did have an axe (or maybe a prototype version of it did). Strakk, in an official quote, referenced a sword while he obviously doesn't have one. 4. Quick correction on this one: the Piraka weren't sentenced to the Pit; they just came into contact with some of the Pit's mutagenic waters on their way to the Mask of Life chamber. Anyway, I suppose that members of a species don't always mutate the same way, just usually? You'd have to ask Greg, I guess. 5. ...Because the naming people were weird that year. Best answer I can give you =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Auserv! You probably won't get a chance to check back on this page but thanks 4 the help!!! :-} I will keep most of the questions that you had difficulty explainig incase someone else can give a better explanation (I doubt many people can!) -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! No problem Apologized and forgotten. It wasn't your fault, there's many users that don't know of it, I didn't know of it until about a month ago. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 15:55, 29 January 2009 (UTC) continuation of vezons spear well many references the most blatant is on wiki go on to vezons wiki then go to powers and tools you will see the evidence and also question if icarax was sent around the matoran universe or the makutaverse as greg now says it if he was sent as millions of particals or protodites around the universe which is a massive shame as the mask of shadows was my favourite looking mask do you reckon they might gather and reform icarax?? ancient building instructions i can get you them of course but unfort my intent was on building instructions for official sets with book instructions but yes i will get them see its harder because the set are canon i think or vice versa Welcoming Yeah, whoever gets to them first is allowed to slap a welcome template on, Admin or not. I usually just put my comment right after the welcome template when I have something to tell them. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Gabb it's chat Master Gresh 13:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) PL Master Gresh 14:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) New Site The site was made to help people decide what Bionicles they want, if they know the story it helps them Chose. (I know it did with me.) Thanks. User:Kingdonfin. That would be so awesome thank you! You rock! User:Kingdonfin Again, Thank you friend! User:Kingdonfin 7:26, 1 February 2009 (NZ Time) well could u put a info box on my page but not my talk page? it's normmly not right but I give you permission to put it on my normmle page Master Gresh 13:34, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Only Members I feel like we are the only members on the BRW. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC No info There's no info on this I can find, not even on the other wiki. Pluto2 15:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Hey M1, do you think you could delete the Vastus page on the BRW and change the Medi Wiki Site Notice and chaange he glatorian template to have no spoilers. Make the Site notice state that no Spoilers are aloud yet. Ok, thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 06:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Yes all spoilers must go, you will get User of the Month if everyone only has 1 Vote! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 07:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, every one person who has 1 Vote will be drawn out of a Hat! You can do it if you want. Can it be done by the 20th? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 07:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Cool that would be awesome, sorry I cant get onto my Wiki. I must have to detach the server, I dont known. Ok tell me as soon as you have drawn out of the hat! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 07:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Dr. Who Yes, I do like doctor who. --Starter's Slitheen 12:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) So do I, it rocks. Go the Cybermen. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Nominate Hi Matoro1, do you think that I am good for being a rollbacker? Could you go to the Requests for adminship page and give your opinion??? Thanks --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 11:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Eeneend 18:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC)You are pretty much the same as I am, I mean, I'm also thirteen and gali was my first bionicle too. And another thing, you said to me you are half dutch, can you speak dutch too?, nobody can read the story on my blog because it's dutch, and I am way too lazy to translate it. Jobs Unlike on some other wikis, we don't do a lot of divisions and assignments here, except for the relatively new Admin Jobs, which are all things that require admin powers or are something that we want to trust with an elected representative of our community, not just any user. We have a more "if you see something that needs fixed, feel free to fix it" policy, so we don't need to assign jobs to people. Oh, and if you have a question related to BRW, feel free to ask it on my talkpage over there - I'm just as likely to respond to it as on my TBW talkpage - more so, probably, because if somebody leaves a message after you I might not see it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Friends??? Do you want to be friends with me??? Click http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatDevilGuy! --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 08:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) What do you mean broken??? --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 09:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Try it now. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 09:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thnx for the tips, glad you liked it. Also, watch out for a user called Akutamakirk 1.9 or slight variation of that. They are vandalls on CBW!!! --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 09:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I shee!!! I be sure to tell Pokermask (Top User on CBW!!!) that and all of ma friends.Your BRW Page was AWSM!!! § § § § § § § §§§§§!!! I don't know why I put the § thingys here. Mayb It's beacause they look soooooooooo kool!!! §§§§§§§§§ --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 09:55, 9 April 2009 (UTC) WOW!!! Your sooooooo KOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I told User:Kingdonfin that your in a internet cafe and can't get on BRW. Do you have a CBW account??? --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 10:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I fixed my CBW user page!!! Now you can tell who each of my crewations are!!! --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 10:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Just want to say good job on the vandalism problem you just handled. Keep up the great work. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 11:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Gresh But it's been confirmed that it can do so canonically, just that it won't in the story, as the story was written before the story-writer found out that the shield could split in the set. ata ui (BP Admin) 10:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re:recent changes Most of them are marked as minor changes. There are several options fof recent changes, one of them being "Hide minor edits", maybe you have chosen it? ata ui (BP Admin) 15:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope, on the Recent Changes. Over the thing where you choose namespace. ata ui (BP Admin) 16:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC)